


The New Ninja Trainee

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Multi, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: There is a new ninja in Konaha, and many of the people in town are strangely obsessed with him. Almost as if there is a genjutsu placed over the village. Anko is lucky enough to be his teacher, showing him a bit of love before anyone else.





	1. Chapter 1

It was never strange or odd for there to be a new ninja in training, most growing up in teams, but some always having been trained alone or picked up as a straggler by certain teachers. Kon was one of those special trainees that trained alone with his teacher, being a newcomer to Konoha and not having a family or a team to train with. However, his ‘training’ took a bit of a turn once Anko took over teaching him. And that unknown turn was the reason he was sitting in his most unfurnished home at the edge of the village, a smile on his face as the purple-haired kunoichi stepped out of his kitchen with a plate of food in her hand. “What took you so long, Anko?”   
  
“Sorry, Kon!~” The woman wore her usual dark fishnet outfit with a pair of shorts and a jacket on over it, a bright smile on her face as she stepped closer to the boy and swayed her hips with each and every step she took. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like best out of everything, so I took my time to make sure it all turned out perfect for my best fucking student.” Licking her lips, the brown-eyed woman leaned down and set the tray of food beside the young man in front of her. She knew that she was one of the many men and women in the village that had a strange affection for Kon, but never said anything since she knew the exact reason why so many loved him so much. However, that didn’t stop her from gently biting her lower lip as she watched him eat, finding it strangely perfect to see him enjoying her cooking despite being in a serious relationship with Iruka.

 

“I should be whipping you into shape, you know… I’m your teacher after all, assigned to you by the Hokage to make sure you grow and become a strong ninja. But…” The woman paused as she cocked one of her hips to the side, placing a hand on it and looking into the young man’s eyes as she watched him swallow down her cooking. “I’m very happy with what you’re having me do. Slaving me away like a housewife desperate for her husband’s attention.” The older woman stood up straight and brought a hand to her neck, cracking it in front of him and smiling. “I’ll have to be sure to tell everyone what a big, strong, hard worker you are. I’d do anything for you, after all. You have me slaving away in your kitchen like some bitch, anyway.~”

 

Taking a moment of silence to just enjoy being in the same room as the young man that she was supposed to be training, Anko smiled and turned around, having her rear end face him but make no move to flaunt it. “I might even tell people that you beat me in combat. I mean… How am I supposed to beat my big and strong student? I don’t stand a damn chance!~” A soft giggle left the woman’s lips as she placed both of her hands on her hips, ready to shake them and put on a show for Kon while he stayed on the couch. Of course, just as she was about to, a loud banging could be heard from the door, making her groan in annoyance that someone was interrupting her time with her favorite student. “Fucking hell, who could that be?”   
  
“I don’t care, bitch. Just answer it already!”

 

“Of course, Babe!~” Kon’s voice made the purple-haired woman spring into action, a smile on her face as she nodded and playfully shook her plump rear at him before walking. Once again swaying her hips with each and every step, Anko couldn’t help but smile as she just knew that his eyes were on her, making her shudder in joy as she finally reached the door. “Dammit, who could it be?”

 

On the other side of the door, a fuming Kushina stood there in a tight green top that traveled down to her hips and a pair of black leggings that attempted and failed to cover her ass. “Damnit, Anko! Open the door! I know you’re in there! You weren’t supposed to train Kon, I was! Now open up!” The redhead bit her lip as she waited for an answer, hammering away on the door as she waited for it to open so she could get the answers she wanted, the sound of jealousy in her voice as she shouted into the home. “Fuck, why isn’t that little slut-” A soft gasp left the married woman’s lips as the door swung open, revealing Anko standing there with a smug look on her face. “What’s that look for, cheater?”   
  
“Are you here to see my sweet Kon?~” Anko licked her lips as she leaned on the doorway and looked at Kushina, her gray eyes locked with her gaze. “I never thought a mother like you would be so slutty as to chase after another woman’s student. Or maybe you just need cock that badly.~” The purple-haired woman knew just why the redhead was here, happy to taunt and insult her in order to keep Kon for herself. She loved him, after all. Most of the women in Konoha did. “Sorry, sweetcheeks. I was just flaunting my cheating ass in his face as I came to answer the door.”

 

“You’re such a slut. Cheating on Iruka like that with your student. I mean, have you considered how Iruka must feel?” Kushina crossed her arms under her breasts, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she looked over Anko to try and see Kon somewhere in the home. “Where is he? Where is my Kon?!” The mother put extra emphasis when referring to Kon as hers, wanting to try and drive it home that she deserved the boy and Anko didn’t.

 

“How would Iruka feel any different if he doesn’t know?” The purple-haired woman chuckled and tapped her finger on the doorframe, keeping her eyes locked on Kushina and watching the woman look around to find her young lover. “Of course, I don’t really care either way. Cheating is hot and thrilling. It makes my heart race to think about Kon pumping his cum into me and making me tell Iruka that it’s his baby.” The unmarried instructor knew that she was a nasty woman, wanting to fuck someone younger than her than someone who actually loved her, but that didn’t stop her from moving a hand to her hip and closing her eyes, shuddering for a moment. “I bet Kon would even go brag to Iruka about fucking me and knocking me up. And I can’t say I’d be happier with anything else in the world.”

 

The mother fell silent for a moment, feeling her heart race as her mind flashed different possibilities that she could make happen just from cheating with Kon, ignoring the fact that he already wanted to. “That… Actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea… Gifting Naruto with a sibling and him and Minato thinking it’s my husbands… But instead-”

 

“It’s Kons?~” Anko licked her lips as she watched Kushina nod at her question.

 

The redhead was quick to love the idea of cheating on her husband, gasping and bringing her fingers to her lip to feign some shock before a smile crept across her lips. “You’re right, Anko… Kon is a big, strong, handsome young man. He’d probably even dangle my panties in front of Minato and Naruto….”   
  
“If your son knows what your underwear looks like, you’ve got yourself a creepy kid, Kushina.” Anko couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched a deep blush form on the other woman’s fair skin, watching her eyes light up for a moment. “But you’re right. Kon is the only man that matters and he’s so perfect that I’d happily do anything for him, especially cheat on Iruka.~”   
  
“I have to admit, I’m starting to want to cheat on Minato with him… He was supposed to be my student, after all. Not yours.” Kushina smiled as she looked into the other woman’s eyes, happy to see a look of joy and feel a moment of bonding between the two slutty women. “Promise me that you’ll at least share him. We’re not the only two in town that want a piece of him.”

 

“Of course. I may love him, but I’m not about to stop my student from going out and trying new things. If he wants some new ass in his house while I’m away on my own business, then I’ll tell him to savor it.~” Anko chuckled and opened her mouth to say something else, stopping as she heard Kon’s voice from in the room.

 

“Damnit, Anko, get your fat ass in here, you bitch!”

 

Both Kushina and Anko smile and giggle to themselves from the shout, loving that the young man they were enamoured with acted in such a way. The two women shared a quick look and a nod before the purple-haired kunoichi steps into the home but doesn’t close the door just yet. “I love how charming he is. He probably wants my ass in the kitchen again to make him something.~” It was such a treat to see the redhead growing more and more envious by the moment as she kept the door open, turning around and flaunting her plump ass in the woman’s face. The purple-haired woman reached down and grabbing a clear handful of her soft skin before pulling it and watching it snap back into place, jiggling from the impact. “I’ll make sure to take care of my darling student. And his big fat cock.~”   
  
“Damnit, Anko, you little slu-”   
  
Anko quickly slammed the door in the other woman’s face before stepping back into her student’s home and making her way to him, swaying her hips with each step and making sure t accentuate her hips as she did so. However, she could still hear an angry and flustered Kushina huff due to her trained senses, a smile coming to her lips as she got back to her student. “Yes, Kon? Is there something my perfect fucking student needs?~”

 

Outside the apartment, Kushina puffed out her cheeks and huffed quietly once the door was slammed into her face, turning around and strutting away from the door. It didn’t matter to her that she was attracting attention to herself as her ass bounced with each step, she knew that this wasn’t the end and she was going to get Kon and try to keep him all for herself. All she need to do was make it where Anko either wasn’t around or Kon wanted her more than the purple-haired woman. “You must feel like quite the lucky bitch, Anko. Slaving away like a dirty housewife and whore for someone like him. Not that I wouldn’t do the same…”

 

Anko squatted down in place to make sure that she was lower than Kon as she spoke to him, a bright smile on her face. “Sorry for making you wait, sweetheart. It was Kushina wanting to take you for herself.~” Licking her lips, the purple-haired woman turned around and shook her ass in the young man’s face for a few moments, smiling. “She probably wanted to flaunt her fat ass in your face to get on my nerves. She knows you’re my student, after all.” However, she quickly turned back around to face the young man as he took the last bite of her cooking, her smile only growing. “You must feel like quite the stud, having so many cheating sluts lusting after you like this. I wonder what it feels like…”

 

“Oh just shut up and give me a kiss, damnit. I don’t have you in my home to talk.”

 

The purple-haired woman nodded and bent over at the hip, planting a passionate and loving kiss on the boy’s lips that just made her heart race and her head spin. The knowledge that he was actively kissing her back sparked arousal in her that made her want more of him in ways that would make a normal person disgusted. Luckily, she wasn’t a normal person, that being very clear and obvious as she moaned into the affection before he pulled away. “I’m proud of my perfect student for having so many sluts chase after him. You’ll never be lonely, especially since you have me wrapped around your little finger.”

 

Standing back up straight, the woman brought a hand to her chin, thinking for a moment about how she was far from the only one. “I wonder just how many you can play like a fiddle. Most of the women in Konoha, surely, but there are a few men as well. I noticed Naruto practicing his Sexy Jutsu and teaching it to Sasuke as well. Maybe they want some of you too?” Anko let out a quiet chuckle as she bent back down to his eye level, gazing directly into his eyes. “Just what are you up to, Kon?”

 

“They’re losers anyway. All men who aren’t you are, after all.” Leaning forward, the woman licked the side of her student’s mouth like she was some animal he had tamed. “I have to admit I admire their courage, though. They make some pretty trophies and leave the rest of the pussy in town for you, the person it all belongs to.” Standing up straight once again, a smile came to the twisted woman’s lips as she took a deep breath. “You were the perfect thing to happen to this village you know. The only other thing that could make this even better is if the men who didn’t know their place beneath you would just up and die. It’d free up space in town.”

 

“You really are my favorite teacher. Such an obsessive slut and you relish in it. No wonder you’re happy to cheat on that jackass, Iruka.”

 

Anko gasped quietly and gently ground her thighs together as she did in fact relish in being called a slut by Kon, a smile coming to her lips as she just didn’t stop feeling pleasure and excitement from him. Everything Kon had ever said to her, insult or compliment, had always felt like a shot of arousal in her mind, sometimes even making her whine and whimper right then and there. However, she knew better than to try and make a move without his permission.   
  
“Get your ass back in the fucking kitchen, Slut.”

 

With a smile on her face, Anko happily and playfully saluted for the young man, her breasts bouncing as she bounced in place. “Of course! Whatever you want!~” She was happy with her place, being a loving and obsessed housewife for her student while cheating on her boyfriend. Hopefully, no one would take her spot as his favorite, though, especially because she enjoying swaying her hips as she walked in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina and Anko both spend time with Kon instead of training him, both women wanting him.

Kon was supposed to train with Anko today, having promised the purple-haired woman to meet her sometime in the morning in the classroom building where she had been assigned to teach him. So it was not a concern in his mind when he was the only one who was there when he first arrived, a quiet yawn leaving him as he stepped into the classroom he met the older woman in. As he sat down on the desk in the front of the room, he watched the door suddenly open, the gorgeous redhead, Kushina, walking in with a smile on her face. Of course, his eyes drifted to the black bikini she was in with the shredding leggings that went up to her thighs, a smug smirk coming to his face. “Looks like someone plans to have a little fun.”

 

Stepping into the room, the woman knew that her prey was alone and that Anko was nowhere near right now. “I used some of my skills to get here without anyone knowing just so I could catch you alone. It’d be a shame if I didn’t make sure you enjoyed me like some kind of present when I got here.~” Closing the door behind her, the woman licked her lips as she stepped close to the young man before her. “I was just waiting for a chance for Anko to leave a young stud like you alone, giving me a chance to finally snatch you up.” The mother swayed her hips with each step that she took, her ass jiggling as she nearly stomped her feet with each step. “Are you happy to see your favorite milf? I know she’s more than happy to see you.~”

 

Of course, when the Hokage’s wife finally got within Kon’s reach, both of their smiles had become a bit twisted and hungry, as if they were trying to wait and see what the other was planning on doing. Testing each other. “I heard that you’ve been assigned to be taught by Anko. Let me just be blunt and say that the lucky bitch isn’t good enough for someone like you. You need someone like the Hokage’s wife at your beck and call, not some cheating sensei.” Bringing her hands to her hips, the redhead hooked her thumbs into her bikini bottom and smiled, gently pulling the fabric away from her body but never making an attempt to lower the clothing. “I think it’s pretty obvious I’d make a much better companion than Anko, wouldn’t you agree?~”

 

Bending over at the hip, Kushina dragged her tongue along the corner of the young man’s mouth just like Anko had done, like a hungry animal wanting her meal. “We’d be spending a lot of time together as teacher and student… I’d be another bitch to hang on your every word. Hell, I might even just abandon my husband and child if you asked me to…” Moving a hand from her hips to Kon’s thigh, the redhead gently squeezes the bulge forming in his clothes, a smile on her face as she slowly started to stroke it. “God damn, you’re big…” The words seemed to slip from her lips as her eyes drifted toward the hard cock that she was holding, her tongue traveling along her lips for a moment. “I can only imagine how good it would feel to take this cock every single day. A cock this big plowing the Hokage’s wife and Naruto’s mother… I’d probably lose my mind. And I’d be happy with that with a stud like you.”

 

The woman started to move her hand just a bit faster, giving Kon a hand job through his clothes while adjusting herself to look him in the eye. “I’d flaunt my ass in your face daily, moaning like a brothel slut whenever you play with it, no matter what you did.” Leaning forward just a little bit, the woman dragged her tongue along the young man’s earlobe and smiled as she felt his cock twitch in her hand from it. “I want you to make my husband raise your kids, Kon. Knock me up and force the bastard to raise kids that aren’t his.~” Pulling back a bit, the redhead happily and hungrily kissed the young man she was trying to win over, crashing her lips against his own to show just how desperate she’s been wanting his kiss. However, the kiss only gets better when she felt the trainee’s hands roughly grab her ass, causing her to hiss out in pleasure against his lips. “Why can’t you be my son?” Refusing to pull back from the kiss, the mother only smiled and tried to deepen the affection, leaning closer and groaning as she felt his fingers kneading her soft skin. “I’d brag about a stud like you every day to anyone that’d listen.~”

 

Unfortunately, just as she was getting what she wanted, Kushina could hear the door fly open, a soft chuckle leaving Anko from behind her. The redhead quickly pulled back from the kiss and looked at the woman she saw as competition, growling protectively over Kon. It was easy to see the annoyed and amused look on the purple-haired woman’s face as she was, once again, in her fishnets jacket and skirt combo. “What are you doing here? I finally get Kon to myself and you want to ruin it?” The mother reached her hand out and tried to block Anko from being able to reach her prey.

 

“I’m here to teach my student. It looks like you are here to try and steal him from me…” Stepping toward the two just a bit, Anko kept her eyes locked on Kushina, even as she tilted her head toward her favorite student. “Sorry for being late. I was supposed to be on a date with Iruka, but I cancelled to come and see you. So your favorite stacked bitch is here.~” A soft chuckle left her as she could see the redhead’s cheeks turning just as red as her hair, knowing that Kushina was fully willing to try and steal Kon from her. “You can let this bitch leave now.”

 

The Hokage’s eyes went wide as she heard that, an annoyed huff leaving her as she stepped forward and pressed her breasts against Anko’s, squishing them together and purposefully using this to point her rear end toward the young man they obsessed over. “Kon belongs to me. He is mine, Anko, got it? I’m going to make him my darling student!” Placing her hands on her hips, Kushina pressed herself forward and crushed her massive chest against the purple-haired woman’s hoping to finally win this little contest and prove that she was better than the other woman.

 

Anko only chuckled as she looked the redhead in the eyes, a smile coming to her lips as she stood there and glared at her. “Kon is my student. And nothing will change that. That means that I get to be the one to suck his cock, to snot and steal his underwear, and to treat him the fucking king that he is. I get to be the one who’s his little bitch, not you.” The staring contest never seemed to end as they looked at each other, both of the women attempting to use their massive racks to shove the other to the ground but only putting on a show for the young man they both admired so much. One that the brown-eyed woman immediately knows her student is enjoying with their breasts squishing against each other. “It appears my student is enjoying our little show.~”

 

Kushina raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of tone, turning around and facing Kon to see that he was enjoying the show they were putting on, that bulge from earlier having formed a tent in his clothes. “Are you enjoying seeing two older women fight over you like this? You’re such a pervert, wanting sluts to be your toys like this… Not that we mind, though. I just wish I could keep you all to myself.”

 

“Maybe I do. But I would love to see the two of you kiss like the bitches you are. Instead of fighting, why not just kiss and show me that you’d be willing to fuck the other? It’d be pretty hot to have the two hottest women in Konoha fawning over my cock together.”

 

Anko and Kushina both shared a surprised look at the demand and the comment from him, neither of them having expected him to say such a thing to them. Of course, they weren’t against it, but as they shared a quick glance, it brought a smile to the purple-haired woman’s lips. “I think we should, Kushina. Kon wants to see it, after all. Who are we to deny him that?”

 

“Such a naughty young man.” Kushina smiled and turns her head to face Anko, watching the other woman lick her lips in anticipation. “I’m not going to give up on stealing him from you.”

 

“That’s fine. He’s my student and I’m just a tool for his pleasure. Just like you are.” Wrapping her arms around the redhead’s neck, the instructor pulled the Hokage’s wife into a deep and passionate kiss for her student. It was a hungry, desperate, and degenerate display of affection between the two as Anko pushed her tongue into Kushina’s mouth, hoping to dominate the kiss right away but only getting resistance on the matter. Pulling back, the brown-eyed woman pulled the other woman’s tongue with her, playing with it in the open for Kon to see before gasping as Kushina started to explore her mouth as well. It was nasty, sloppy, and just what the both of them needed to fuel their competition between each other while showing just how far they were willing to go for the young man. However, all good things had to come to an end. When the two broke they kiss, they both panted quietly and looked into the other’s eyes with lust and desire. Not just for Kon but for each other now as well.

 

“Guess I really have found some good sluts, haven’t I?~”

 

Anko shudders at the compliment, cooing quietly as she turned to look at her beloved student. “We’d do anything for you, Kon. There’s no reason to doubt that. Even if I don’t want this bitch to take you from me, I’ll happily share you with her if you want me to.”   
  
“Ha! I’d much rather have him for myself than share, but… If I can just get more of him, I’ll be happy. I don’t care how it happens.” Kushina licked her lips as she looked toward Kon as well, turning her head for just a moment to steal a kiss from the other woman’s lips without being asked. Just a quick peck. “Though, I don’t think he’s the only one I’d enjoy having. He may be the perfect sexist pig, but there are always other things I can enjoy.”

 

“You know, you’re not wrong about that.” Taking a step back away from the other woman, Anko smirked and playfully smacked her ass, purposefully making it jiggle for Kon to see. “Later, Slut! Be sure to enjoy lying to your husband. I still enjoying lying to Iruka.~”

 

“Oh, I’ll certainly enjoy cheating on Minato.” Kushina smiles as she turns to face the young man yet again, licking her lips. “I’m not going to give up on making you my student. I don’t care what it takes, I’ll make you mine and take that cock.” Bending over with that smile still on her face, the redhead purposefully presses up her chest to accentuate her cleavage, playfully lowering her head as she looked into Kon’s eyes. “Don’t you dare forget that the Hokage’s wife wants to be your piece of arm candy. And she’ll happily tell the Hokage that you’re such a great student.”

 

Licking her lips, Anko once again grabbed Kushina’s ass, this time for herself, and squeezing the soft skin in her hand. “Make sure to tell that husband of yours what a good and polite boy he is too. If we want to keep him, we need to make sure that no one is against him staying.”   
  
“Of course! What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t do my best to make him look good?~” Leaning forward and pressing her chest against Kon’s, the woman licked her lips as she looked into his eyes. “You’d make a very good replacement for my husband and son. I plan to make sure you do just that one day.” A soft and naughty giggle left the woman’s lips before she turns around and walks toward the door, sharing another lustful look with Anko before sharing one quick and final kiss in front of the young man they both crave. “You better take care of him, Anko. If not, it’ll only be easier for me to steal him.”

 

“Yeah right, bitch. You know he’s mine.” Anko watched Kushina leave with a smile, her eyes locked on the woman’s jiggling ass as she finally stepped out of the room. “Damn… No wonder you want that woman’s ass so much. I don’t blame you… I think I want some for myself.~” With a soft huff, the purple-haired woman turned her attention back to the young man before her. “With that out of the way… I think it’s time I be an obedient slut for my perfect student, don’t you?”

 

An excited giggle left the woman’s lips as she walked back up to her student, planting a deep and passionate kiss on his lips for just a moment before dropping to her knees. “So, you let her play with your cock without me around? I might have to give her more praise then.~” Fishing out her student’s cock with one hand, the purple-haired woman used the other to pull her jacket off, leaving her in just the fishnet and her skirt. Once she had gotten his member free from his clothing, an excited gasp left her lips, a soft moan leaving her as she could feel just how hard it was in her hand. “Did our little show make you this excited?~”   
  
Of course, that didn’t quite matter to the brown-eyed woman as she dragged her tongue along the underside of the massive cock, easily shifting her focus from pleasing Kon with Kushina’s help to doing it on her own. “I’ll show you how a real woman would please a cock like this. So forget about her and let me take this perfect cock like the slut I am.~” Swirling her tongue around the head of the young man’s shaft, the purple-haired woman didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around it, forgetting that the door was left open as Kushina walked out of the room. Though, that didn’t stop her from started to bob her head along each and every inch of the thick shaft, purposefully drooling on it and coating it in her saliva to make it easier to take into her throat.

 

It was only a matter of moments before the purple-haired kunoichi was bobbing her head up and down the shaft like she was addicted to it, easily taking it into her throat over and over again while continuing to drool on it. Keeping her hands in her lap, the older woman didn’t care about the drool that was trailing down her chin and dripping onto her breasts, coating them as she continued to focus on her perfect student. Even as she coiling her tongue around the thick shaft, Anko did her best to smile and keep eye contact with Kon the entire time, showing just how devoted she was to him. However, after a moment, she pulled back off the massive member with a satisfying pop, watching it flop and twitch in her face. Giggling as she brought a hand from her lap up to it, the brown-eyed woman wrapped her fingers around the length and started to quickly stroke it. “Can you believe that I had a date with Iruka today, but he said that training you was more important? The ignorant bastard has no idea what’s going on between us.~”

 

From her position below him, Anko watches as the young man grins down at her, cooing quietly from the feeling of his hand running through her hair and lightly pulling her until she was right under his cock. A twisted smile spread across her lips before she dragged her tongue along the underside of the massive member, a soft and quiet moan leaving her from the flavor against her tongue. “What a fucking loser. It surprises me that a man who teaches kids how to become a ninja can be so damn dumb. But that’s what I have you for… The perfect stud ready to drain his balls into me at any moment just because I’m here for it to happen.~”

 

The purple-haired woman wrapped her lips around the hard shaft once again, pushing forward and gagging on the thick dick, her throat sputtering and spasming around the thing as she stayed at the base. It was almost perfect, being able to take the young man’s cock like this with no interruptions. Though, the brown-eyed woman was quick to moan at the feeling of her lover’s hand coming to the back of her head. In the next moment, before she could pull away or question what was happening, rope after rope of cum flooded her mouth faster than she could keep up with. Some of it even managed to come back up out of her nose as it dripped from her lips and down her throat, more quickly following as her throat sputtered once again. Coughing on the member from the sheer amount of spunk that filled her mouth, Anko didn’t do anything in an attempt to back away, just coughing and letting the cum ruin her even more.

 

However, as the cum continued to flow, the brown-eyed instructor did her best to start swallowing it all down to avoid actually choking or drowning in cum. She kept her eyes open as she looked up toward her student, happily swallowing around the massive cock as it pushed into her throat, still making no move to back away from him. Finally, after the seed had stopped flowing as she felt like she had swallowed a decent amount of it, Anko pulled herself off of the young man’s massive member and opened her mouth to show off just how much cum she had left. “‘Mere. ‘Ou want et?~” Even with her voice slurred due to her mouth being open and filled with cum, the older woman managed to giggle before started to play with the spunk in her mouth.

 

“Just shut up and swallow it.”

 

Nodding, Anko opens her mouth as wide as she can to make sure that he can see the cum, before swiftly closing her lips and swallowing it all down in one gulp. A moment later, she opened her mouth with a satisfied breath and showed off just how empty it was, despite there being some on her chin and the corners of her lips from when Kon first came. “That… Was delicious… So delicious that I want more.~” With a soft chuckle, the purple-haired woman opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, hoping to get more cum like the good slut that she was.

 

She watched with a smile as the young man she adored grabbed the base of his cock and started to stroke it for her, clearly wanting to give her a bit more cum. “Oh please cum on my tongue. I don’t want the taste of your cum to ever leave me.~” Listening to him grunt as he edged himself closer and closer to another, smaller, climax, Anko smiled and shuddered in place, not paying attention to the sound of someone walking into the room.

 

“I’m going to cum all over that pretty face of your, Slut!”

 

Sakura gasped quietly as she watches Kon cum right then and there, painting Anko’s features with his seed and noticing just how much the purple-haired woman was enjoying it. So lost in her mental shock, the pink-haired woman failed to notice that she was licking her lips at the sight, clearly enjoying what she saw despite publicly hating perverts. “W-What did I just walk in on…?”

 

“You walked in on me and my student hard at work.~” Anko smiled as she turned and looked at Sakura, seeing that the young woman was in her usual sleeveless red outfit. “Would you like to help him train too, Sakura- Oh wait, I forget just how much you hate perverts like him.~” Sticking her tongue out, the purple-haired woman couldn’t help but giggle as she watched a blush form on the pink-haired woman’s cheek.

 

“W-What?! N-No! Why would I want to be around a dirty perv like him?!” Sakura huffed quietly despite the blush on her cheeks, planting a hand on her hip and looking toward Kon as he smiled at her. “And just what are you looking at, Pervert? Don’t tell me you’re getting ideas about what you’d do to me. What sick, twisted, devilish things you would do to me…” While being very obvious, the pink-haired woman looked the young man up and down, her eyes staying glued to his massive cock for a moment as her thighs gently rugged together. However, after a moment, she quickly shook her head and turned around, facing away from the two lovers and sighing. “I didn’t see a thing here. I certainly didn’t see a sexy hunk of a young man dump cum all over a very not single woman with his fat cock.”

 

Anko watched with a smile as Sakura planted her hand on the doorframe and arched her back, chuckling and licking up the spunk that was on the corners of her lips while letting what was on her face remain without a care in the world. It was clear that the other woman just wanted attention from her perfect student, and it made her happy to know that she was able to crush so many just be keeping Kon to herself. “You know, Sakura… You’ve got a great ass. I wonder when the last time you let someone fuck it was.~”

 

“D-Don’t get any ideas, Anko. Or you, Pervert! I just… It’s not fair…” There was a small bit of desperation in the woman’s voice as she stood there in the doorway, thinking about how she shouldn’t have publicly shamed Naruto for being a bit of a pervert so often. Or the fact that she publicly hates perverts but she just wants to flaunt her body for this one while he already has another slut in the room with him. Taking a deep breath, the young woman scoffs and shakes her head, walking away from the room and swaying her hips with each step that she took, hoping that she’d been seen as she walked. “Take care, you two. Remember, I wasn’t here and I didn’t see anything.”

 

It was clear to her as she walked that she was doing something she never did for anyone else before, trying her best to strut her stuff without knowing someone was watching her. Of course, that didn’t exactly stop the pink-haired woman as she continued to talk down the hall, hearing the door open behind her and her heart skipping a beat as she thought that Kon was the one that stepped out. Sakura knew that if anyone had spied on her as she walked, especially Naruto, she’d immediately call them a pervert and break a few of their bones. But Kon was different somehow. Something about him made it alright that she thought he was staring at her rear end despite not turning around to look.

 

“Hey!” Anko watched with a smile as stuck her head out of the door to the classroom that she was in, trying to get the young woman’s attention. “Hey, Sakura!” When the pink-haired woman finally stopped and looked at her, a grin spread across her face. “Kon and I think you have a great ass! You should stop by his place sometime while I’m there and we can have a bit of fun with it! If you’d be interested, that is.”   
  
“A-As if I care what that perverted asshole thinks of my butt!” The young woman stormed off, keeping her hips swaying and her ass jiggling as much as she can as she walked, enjoying the attention but trying to hide it.

 

Of course, Anko was quick to step back into the room and close the door behind her, a smile on her face as she looked toward Kon. “So, now that she’s gone and we’re alone again, what would you like to do?~” Licking her lips clean of any cum that may have dripped on them, the purple-haired woman didn’t care about the fact that her face was still covered in warm cum, seeing that Kon had sat back down on the desk in the front of the room. She steadily walked up to the young man and stopped in front of him with a smile, crawling into his lap and rocking her hips back and forth for a moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. “If you’d like, I’d be more than happy to bounce on this perfectly massive cock of yours.~”   
  
“I’m not going to stop a slut like you from getting what she wants.”   
  
A soft squeal of joy left the woman as she heard that from the boy, keeping her skirt on but bringing a hand from Kon’s neck to her underwear to shift the thin panties she kept on out of the way. Without any hesitation, he dropped down and impaled herself on the thick shaft, throwing her head back and screaming in pure bliss. It felt wonderful, massive, bigger inside of her cunt that it did in her throat. And as she closed her eyes and pushed forward, capturing the young man’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, she could feel just how excited he was for this, gasping as she felt him twitch inside of her. “I knew your cock would feel fantastic, but this? This is fucking heaven!~”

 

Slowly but surely, Anko started to bounce in the young man’s lap, grinding herself back and forth as she raised and lowered her hips. She could feel her inner walls stretching to accommodate the massive member, soft and blissfully painful groans rumbling in her throat. “Fuck…. There’s no way I’m letting Kushina have a cock like this. You’re mine, all mine.” The purple-haired woman pressed her lips against Kon’s once again, silencing herself as she started to pick up the pace of her movements, feeling her own orgasm quickly approaching. Of course, she stopped and shuddered from the feeling of her lover grabbing hold of her ass cheeks, moaning quietly as she leaned her head back. “Oh, god!~   
  
Up and down she moved, quickly giving in to the pleasure that was coursing through her and feeing everything spike in the best way possible. Even as her inner walls started to quiver around the thick cock that she was growing more and more obsessed with, it felt too good not to moan, especially as she felt Kon sink his teeth into her neck. A loud scream left the woman’s lips as she enjoyed the feeling of being bitten, her body shaking and writhing in his lap while she continued to bounce. “Oh, please… Please cum inside me, babe… Knock me up and make me give your kid to Iruka. I want to see his face after he hears I’m pregnant, only for it to be yours!~”

 

It was only a matter of moments before Anko was given what she wanted, slamming her hips down in Kon’s lap and screaming in pure bliss as her orgasm crashed through her. Her inner walls tightened around the cock inside of her, milking it for every drop of cum she could possibly get as she leaned forward and brought the young man in for yet another passionate kiss. Though, a surprised and blissful gasp left her the moment their lips connected, rope after rope of hot and gooey cum flooding into her cunt and filling her womb in the best possible way to keep her happy. She nearly hissed in excitement as she felt the cum paint her inner walls, a smile spreading across her lips for just a moment. “Thank you so much, Kon!~”

 

Of course, with the feeling of the young man’s hand coming to her breast to slowly push her away from him, the purple-haired woman got off his lep but kept a pleasant and happy smile on her lips. “You’re fucking incredible, Kon… The perfect stud and an amazing lover. I guess the sluts here in Konoha are going to have something worth fighting for, if I let them get close to you.~” Anko watched the young man roll his eyes at her, playfully sticking her tongue out and saluting him while her chest bounced just like it had back in his home.

 

“Let’s go home already. I’m getting kinda hungry after all of this. But you have to walk around the town like that before you get to my place. No jacket, no cleaning yourself, and cum dripping down your thighs.”   
  
“Of course, babe! Anything you want, you stud!~” The woman licked her lips and turned to leave the room, leaving her jacket on the floor and a small trail of cum behind her as she walked one way and Kon walked the other. She was going to do her best to get there and make him proud of her, a smile on her face as she stepped into the open and luckily spotted no one right away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon spends time with Naruto and Kushina at their home.

With a smile on his face, Naruto was more than happy to open the door and let in one of his new best friends, Kon, into his home. “Welcome to my home! Mom should be upstairs in bed right now, but you’re more than welcome to hang out with me if you’d like.~” The young man did his best not to seem too happy that the new trainee ninja was in his home, even though it was clear from the excited look on his face that he was fawning over Kon in his mind.

 

On the other hand, Kon was only in the Uzumaki household for two reasons. One of them being the sleeping Kushina, and the other being his knowledge of Naruto practicing his Sexy Jutsu just for him, despite not being told to do so. “Really? That’s not like her if I’m ever around. I might have to go wake her up.~” The new ninja in Konoha smirked as he stepped into the household and pretended not to want Naruto around him, wondering just how hard one of his only male friends would work for him.

 

With his tone shifting into a girly, almost needy tone, Naruto shook his head and smiled. “Ignore my lazy mother… Let her sleep. A woman her age? She needs it more than anyone. There’s a reason it’s called Beauty Sleep.~” The young blonde licked his lips, knowing just how Kushina acted around Kon, even completely understanding it since the new trainee was different from his father and better in almost every way. Huffing quietly when Kon took a step toward the stairs, the feminine young man gently placed a hand onto his chest. “Please? Hang out with me instead? Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had the chance to see you?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kon shrugged and nodded. “Fine fine. Show me to your room, then.” The words came out like an order, making the young man chuckle when he could practically hear the excitement in Naruto when they started walking.

 

Holding tightly to Kon’s arm as they walked, Naruto couldn’t help but keep his smile. “I really understand why my mom likes you so much… Even my girlfriend, Hinata, talks about you all the time. It almost makes me jealous…” The young blonde took a breath just before they reached his bedroom. “All the girls you have chasing after you… It’s almost unfair.” The knuckleheaded ninja leaned against his door and looked his best friend in the eyes, his smile fading as Kon simply shrugged off the knowledge of most of the girls in Konoha pining for him. “I’ll never have that problem, though… Even Hinata has mentioned wanting to chase you…”

 

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind having a massive rack like hers around me all day. Maybe I’ll take her from you.~”   
  
Naruto’s eyes widened in jealousy as his cheeks flushed red. However, he wasn’t jealous of Kon taking Hinata, but of Hinata possibly getting to spend time with his best friend. Whining quietly, the blonde ninja shoved his friend against the hallway wall across from his doorway. “But, Kon! I want your attention! Not Hinata, not my mom! I want it!” His cheeks only burned brighter as he watched Kon shrug at his confession.   
  
“Really? But you’re just a loser, Naruto. Why would I want you?”   
  
“Oooh? Don’t want a loser like me chasing after you? What if I told you that Hinata doesn’t hold a candle to me?~” With a sultry smirk on his face, a puff of smoke quickly surrounded Naruto as he kept Kon pinned to the wall, a quiet and extremely feminine giggle leaving his lips as the smoke started to fade. Immediately, Naruto had been transformed into a woman with a chest to rival Hinata’s, curves that put their current Hokage, Tsunade, to shame, and wearing nothing but a white top that hugged her chest and an orange pair of panties that clung to her rear end. “Well, what do you say, buddy?~” The young girl kept her chest crushed against Kon’s as a smile stayed on her lips, her blonde hair turning into twintails that were long enough to reach her hips. “Just call me Naruko when I’m like this.”

 

Seeing Naruko’s naughty smile on her lips, Kon chuckled and nodded his head. “We should hang out a bit more often, shouldn’t we? If you’re going to ray and be so convincing about it.~”

 

Winking, the young blonde girl licked her lips as she agreed. “Of course! Just boys being boys!~” She quickly wiggled her hips from side to side, her tongue sticking out past her lips to playfully mock Kon. “I thought you didn’t like losers like me.” However, that didn’t stop her from leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss onto her friend’s cheek, letting it linger for a moment. “Maybe my best buddy would like to give this loser a nice, sloppy kiss… Just between buds.~” With a happy giggle leaving her, Naruko drags her tongue against Kon’s, playfully teasing him. “I’m not into guys, you know… But you? My special Kon? I’d do anything you could ever think of.~” Licking her lips, a soft gasp left the twin-tailed blonde as her friend’s tongue pressed against hers once again, as if he was just trying to tease her. “I’ll be the best buddy you could ask for… A complete loser with a hot body….” A sharp and happy sound left her a moment later when Kon’s lips crashed against her own, the two friends sharing a full and loving kiss between them. “Just don’t forget that I’m a boy, okay?~”

 

“Just shut the fuck up and giggle some more like the bitch you are.”

 

Of course, on her best buddy’s order, Naruko did just that, happily giggling and accepting another kiss from him. She felt like a complete airhead as her breasts pushed against Kon’s torso, a smile on her lips as his tongue pushed into her mouth. However, after a moment, the two broke the kiss and the blonde wrapped her arms around the new trainee’s arm like some kind of trophy whore. “That was fantastic…  I wish I wouldn’t have waited so long to finally kiss you, Kon.~” The twin-tailed girl walked into her bedroom with her mind completely on Kon, wondering just what was going to happen now that she had revealed what she could do.

 

Sitting on his now female friend’s bed, Kon smirked and pointed toward the door. “Close it so your slut of a mother can’t interrupt us. I know you’d much rather have me all to yourself.”

 

At her buddy’s order, Naruko almost bounced in place as she did as told, closing her bedroom door. She turned back around to look at Kon with a naughty smile on her lips, swaying her hips with each step she took as she got closer to the young man. Bending forward, the young blonde gave an easy view of her mountain of cleavage while licking her lips. “My bitch mother is fast asleep. My father is, well, he doesn’t matter as long as you’re around.” The twin-tailed girl used her arms to push her breasts out for her friend to get an even better view. “Which means… We can hang out. As buddies. But, you’ll need to be a bit more relaxed, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Taking a moment to think it over, Kon nodded and smiled, standing up off of Naruko’s bed and undressing, letting his pants, boxers, and shirt fall to the floor. Of course, his massive shaft slapped against the slutty blonde’s cleavage and rested there, neither of them making an attempt to so much as move. “Good. As long as I’m in the house, both you and your mother should be worshipping me.”   
  
“With a cock as big as yours… I certainly wouldn’t be against it. I mean, you’re at least ten times bigger than I am, you jerk.~” Keeping her sultry smile and soft blush on her cheeks, Naruko didn’t even bling as the giant cock throbbed against her cleavage, a soft gasp leaving her as Kon adjusted both of them to push his cock up from underneath her top. A low and happy groan left the blonde girl as her breasts surrounded the thick shaft, feeling it sandwich between her skin and her clothing. “So warm…”   
  
“You know, I think I like you much more like this. With fucking huge tits. Maybe even enough to make you my girlfriend.~”

 

Naruko dragged her tongue along her lips for a moment as she looked into Kon’s eyes, a teasing look in her gaze. “I’ll stay like this more then… If my best buddy likes me as a girl… But, wait.” The blonde girl tilted her head and playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend and crush. “You want a boy, a complete and utter loser like me, as your girlfriend? Kon, you tease…” Of course the girl with twintails smiled and looked down at her chest, seeing the tip of her friend’s cock poke out from the top of her cleavage. “Well, I do have these big tits. Bigger than Hinata’s, after all.~”

 

“You are a loser, Naruko. But you’re a loser with huge tits. Tits that you need to put to use before I get bored.”   
  
Naruko giggled and did exactly that, bringing her hands up underneath her chest before moving them up and down along her buddy’s throbbing cock. It felt wonderful to her to give her best buddy a titfuck despite being mocked by him only a moment ago, the sheer size of her breasts and his member being a perfect match for the other, even going as far as to coo quietly from the feeling. “You know, Hinata giggles over you constantly… My own busty girlfriend speaks more about you than she ever did about me.” The young blonde had a twisted look in her eyes as she continued to rock her breasts up and down her friend’s length. “I really am a loser, aren’t I, Kon? Giving a titfuck to the boy that was going to steal my girlfriend from me... And then being happy that I’m the one that got to you first.~”

 

With a smug look on his face, Kon chuckled and looked into Naruko’s eyes. “You’re just a little bitch-boy. And you’re going to be my girl by the end of the day… But I still intend to steal Hinata from you.~”   
  
With a playful gasp, Naruko licked her lips and continued to pump her breasts harder and faster along her best friend’s cock. “You’re such a jerk, Kon. How is my little dick supposed to compete with your massive, perfect, delicious one?~” Hearing Kon groan in pleasure, the blonde girl cooed in joy shivering and learning to love the feeling of a cock between her breasts. “I should stop you from stealing my Hinata, but I’m just a loser… And I’m going to give you the perfect titfuck… And maybe just fuck you.~” The girl with twintails giggled, her pumping her breasts becoming urgent as she seemingly enjoyed the fact that her best buddy was completely her superior, leaving her to just be his bitch of a girl toy. It was easy to tell that Kon was on the verge of cumming with his cock starting to twitch between her breasts, prompting the young girl to move her breasts faster as she stared into his eyes.

 

“You and your mother… Belong to me, Naruko... Hinata too.~”   
  
“Oh? Stealing my mother from me too? It’s almost like my dad should just die. If we belong to you, what point does he have?~” Once again feeling his cock twitch, Naruko giggled and use the opportunity that presented itself to her. “I think my best buddy of all people should live here, never having to worry about rent or cleaning the house. He has two sexy sluts to do it for him after all. In your home, that is. Once you steal us, anyway.~” The girl with twintails smiles as she looked down at the head of his cock, watching it poke out between her breasts over and over again. “Steal us. Steal us! Take us from those we love.~”   
  
Kon knew that Naruko was trying to milk his dick, groaning and gripping the sheets as he looked down to her. “Just shut up and take my cum like the loser you are.~”

 

In an instant, cum was splattering all over the blonde girl’s massive mounds and her cleavage, painting her soft skin white with his seed while all she did was coo and writhe in place in joy. There was no hesitation before the girl leaned forward and captured her friend’s lips in a loving kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth as cum began to ooze and drip off of her large rack. After a moment, Naruko slowly pulled away from the kiss, gasping quietly as the cock slid out from under her breasts as her twintails draped onto the bed. With a hot and heavy breath, the young blonde wrapped her fingers around the thick cock, pumping it with a look of obedience in her joyful eyes. “What should I call you now that we’re hanging out? Maybe I should just call you my boyfriend.~”

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

After about an hour, Kushina licked her lips as she walked into her child’s bedroom, swaying her hips as she opened the door and stepped closer to the two. A soft gasp left the redhead’s lips as she noticed her makeshift daughter was on her knees hanging out with her precious Kon. Crossing her arms under her breasts, the mother huffed quietly at the scene before her, seeing that Naruko was on her knees with barely anything on while Kon jerked himself off to her holding up her breasts. “When did my sweet little Kon get here?! Why did you wake me up, you little bitch?!” The woman wasn’t made that the young man that she obsessed over was in her home and toying with her child, but that she wasn’t woken up to join the two of them.   
  
“We’re just hanging out, Mom. There’s no need to get so angry about it.~” Naruko smiled as she licked her lips, playfully bouncing her breasts for Kon to see as he continued to masturbate in front of her.   
  
“I decided to hang out with Naruko while waiting on you, Kushina. But you were asleep, so I thought I’d have a bit of fun…. Speaking of…” The young man tilted his head back and grunted as he came yet another time for Naruko, splattering her breasts with his seed another time as Kushina didn’t even bat an eye at the fact he came on her daughter yet again. “But now that you’re here…~”

 

Kushina only smiled as she swayed her way next to Naruko, licking her lips and huffing once again quietly as she glared at her ‘son’. “Don’t make such a mess, dear.~”  The redhead turned to look at her precious Kon, ignoring her child whining as she took her precious trainee’s side as the blonde held up her breasts to let cum ooze off of them again. With a smug look on her face, the mother bent forward at the hip and stuck her tongue out toward the young man that she’d be dreaming to have in her home.

 

On the other hand, Kon happily chuckled as he ran his hand through Kushina’s hair, smugly looking toward Naruko as he pulled the older woman closer to him. “Watch, loser. I’m going to give your mother, my newest bitch, a little kiss.~” It made the young man happy to know that, as his lips crashed against Kushina’s, Naruko was left to watch with a smitten and giggly nature as he hungrily kissed her mother.   
  
“That’s not fair, Kon!~” Naruko watched as her mother and her boyfriend hungrily kissed in front of her, tongues dancing together before her boyfriend finally broke away from the kiss. “That’s not… But, you were mine…”   
  
“No. You are mine, Naruko. And now, so is your mother.~”Kon watches the young blonde’s thighs grind together as her mother turns to face her with a naughty smile. “I hope that isn’t a problem for you, Loser.”

 

“You hear that, Son? I get to be your best friend’s lover.~” With a happy giggle, Kushina turned her head back and kissed Kon all over again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

 

Of course, Naruko only got more and more turned on by the sight, standing up with a sultry smirk and the most feminine tone she could make as she planted her hands on her hips. “There is no way a weak girl like me can stop you from stealing my Mom… But, why are you bothering with that old woman?~” Licking her lips, the young blonde stuck a pose and gently pulled her orange panties down just a little bit to tease her shaved cunt. “I’m a way better choice, aren’t I, Boyfriend?~”

 

Breaking the kiss with her young lover at the sound of the title, Kushina turned to face her son with a bit of a huffy look on her face. “You’re nothing but a loser, Naruto!” A sharp gasp left her lips as the older woman realized that her makeshift daughter was still holding her underwear down and pressed her bare pussy against the tip of Kon’s cum-covered cock. The redhead watched as her daughter had a smug look on her face, meeting her excited gaze. “Stop trying to be fucked like the girly little boy you are. I am your friend’s girlfriend! Kon has no need for you!”   
  
Naruko only cooed and pushed forward just a little bit, groaning quietly as her boyfriend’s tip slightly parted her lower lips. “Your loser son is Kon’s girlfriend. Not to mention that I’m far bigger than you are.~”

 

With a heavy huff, the mother crossed her arms under her chest and pushed up her own breasts, looking toward Naruko. “Shut the hell up! You’re nowhere near as busty as I am when you’re not copying my body like this!” The redhead scowled at her son as she licked her lips and plopped herself down into Kon’s lap. “What do you think, Kon? Which one of us is better?”   
  
The young man smirked and looked amused as his eyes darted between the two women. “Just shut the hell up, giggle, and beg to be my girlfriends. That’s all you two are worth, anyway.”   
  
The two women of the house trade a quick look before nodding to each other, Kushina smiling and rolling her eyes. “You’re such a naughty boy, Kon. Telling us to be your little bitches like this.~” The redhead smiled and got on the floor next to Naruko, looking up at her young lover and licking her lips. The two women giggled together and took a deep breath as they wrapped their arms around the other and pressed themselves together, their breasts squishing against the other.   
  
“Please make us your girlfriends!~” They both smiled and giggled together once again as they bowed before Kon, giving up their female pride. However, Naruko was the first to look up at her boyfriend and chuckle softly. “You’re the worst, Kon! Making a married woman and your best buddy beg to be your girlfriends.~” Leaning forward and placing kiss after kiss on her best buddy’s hard cock, the blonde happily smiled and looked over to her mother. One kiss lead to another, and then another before the two women pulled back and looked toward each other.

 

With a smile on her face, Kushina happily pulled her son into a loving and passionate kiss, pushing her tongue past the young blonde’s lips. Deep down, she didn’t think her son’s mouth would taste so wonderful after being so full of Kon’s cock and cum. Then again, the redhead wasn’t going to be deterred as she pulled away from the kiss near the cock. “You’re such a loser son, kissing your own mother instead of sucking a perfect cock. Though… I’m proud of you for being such a slut and knowing your place beneath Kon.~”   
  
“Coming from you? A woman to cheat on my father like a shameless whore. Maybe Dad is the bigger loser.~” Naruko smirked and pulled her mother into another kiss, moaning quietly against the woman’s lips. The young blonde continued to kiss her mother over and over again, wanting to put on a show for her best buddy and make him happy with their bodies. “You’re such a slut that I bet you’d let me fuck you as a boy.~”

 

The redhead chuckled as she rolled her eyes and started to stand up, bringing Naruko to her feet with her. “Oh shut up. You’re only attractive and worthwhile as this useless slut of a woman. It’s no wonder Kon only likes you this way.~” Now on their feet, Kushina and Naruko smirked and looked down at Kon with obsession and need in their eyes.

 

However, after a moment, Kon sighed and pointed toward the bed. “Be a good little bitch-boy and bed over your bed, Naruko!”   
  
Both of the women nearly jumped in surprise at Kon’s aggressiveness, even if Kushina was the first to nod and gesture for her son to get on the bed. “Well, if you want him as your boyfriend, don’t keep him waiting, alright?” There was clear jealousy in her voice as she planted a soft kiss onto her makeshift daughter’s cheek, gently nipping at it.   
  
Of course, Naruko was quick to obey, almost hopping in joy and excitement before bending over the bed. The blonde gasped happily when her twintails were grabbed like handlebars, groaning and throwing her head back at the feeling of Kon’s cock slamming between her ass cheeks. Feeling flustered, the young girl shuddered and moaned happily. “You want this loser’s pussy, don’t you?~” Feeling the tip of her boyfriend’s cock push against her pussy, the young girl gasped and turned her head to look at Kushina with love in her eyes. Nervousness and excitement in her voice, the blonde gently bit her lower lip and shuddered. “My best bud is going to take my sissy, virgin pussy… Before he fucks your shriveled old cunt!~”   
  


Kushina’s cheeks flared red with rage and jealousy, but that didn’t stop her from staying by her makeshift daughter’s bent over form. “Yeah. You’re a boy pretending to be a girl who’s about to get fucked by a true man. You deserve to be a girl like this since you’ll never get to experience a good pussy. But, at least you can milk our precious Kon’s dick.~” The redhead chuckled and licked her lips, as she watched the cock push a bit more into her son’s tight cunt. “Who knows? Our boyfriend might find you worth knocking you up. Making you into a truly stacked bitch.~”

 

Naruko’s eyes went wide in joy at the thought of being bred by her best friend, gasping as she listened to her boyfriend tell her to take it. Out of nowhere, her twintails were yanked just as the young man’s cock slammed deep into her pussy. Throwing her head back and screaming at the top of her lungs, the blonde shivered in ecstasy, wondering if her own girlfriend would sound this slutty when Kon steals her away. Right away, the young girl knew there was no love or affection in their fucking, drooling as Kon plunged into her pussy over and over again, even going as far as reaching into her womb. It hurt in all the right ways, leaving the twin-tailed girl to scream in pain and joy.

 

On the other hand, Kushina was enjoying watched her son get fucked like some cheap whore, feeling herself grow more and more excited and wet by just how rough Kon was being with her. With a smile on her face, and a lustful look in her eyes, the redhead wrapped her arms around the young man’s body from behind, placing a kiss on his cheek and cooing into his ear. “How does my son’s pussy feel, Baby?~” Cooing quietly, the mother watched as her young lover fucked her son harder and faster with each passing second, things getting senseless and violent as Naruko started losing her mind to the pleasure.   
  
“Feels better than I thought. I might as well just knock the little loser up like the bitch he is.~”

 

Of course, Naruko threw her head back and groaned happily at the pleasure and bliss that was coursing through her. “I love you, Kon! I love you, I love you, I love your cock!~” Drooling onto the bed and making a mess of herself, Naruko sounded like a junkie as she continued to be violently fucked. However, she didn’t see her mother and Kon share a deep kiss, their tongues dancing for a moment.   
  
Chuckling as she pressed yet another kiss against her young lover’s kiss, Kushina gently dragged her tongue along his cheek. “Go ahead. Fuck my son like the slut he wants to be and toss him aside forever. Use my gorgeous daughter instead. Make her just a hole for you to fuck.~”

 

Gripping tightly onto the blonde’s twintails, Kon yanked hard on them as he continued to plow Naruko senseless. It was a treat to hear the blonde girl squeal and shout, chanting loudly that she loved him. “Of course you do, you fucking slut.”

 

Kushina cooed into Kon’s ear, licking his neck and holding him tighter to him. “Cum inside of the little loser… Be a good husband and son… Break my bitch of a daughter.~”   
  
Hearing that, Naruko gasped as she felt Kon slam into her once more, hearing him call her a fucking loser. Throwing her head back and screaming at the top of her lungs, Naruko felt the young man’s cum suddenly flood into her womb, painting it white. Of course, being pushed into her own orgasm, her inner walls clamping down tightly around the cock she loved so much, the blonde’s eyes fluttered shut as she passed out from an overdose of ecstasy. Even as Kon pulled out of her tight hole, letting his cum ooze out of it, the girl with twintails failed to move or react after being creampied.

 

With a smile on his face, Kon dropped Naruko onto her bed, watching her fall and thud against the furniture, tossed aside carelessly. Of course, he didn’t seem to care as the girl was completely unresponsive apart from the cum oozing from her hole, even as Kushina started to stroke his cock. “Oh? You want some too, Kushina? Maybe you really are just a cheating slut wanting some young dick.~”   
  
Cooing and shuddering at the insult, the redhead licked her lips as a naughty and seductive smirk came to her lips. “I finally have you all to myself. Wife of the Hokage and Naruto’s mother… your girlfriend.~” Chuckling softly, Kushina pressed a loving and happy kiss on Kon’s lips, stealing control from him and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Pulling back and planting another loving kiss on the young man’s lips, the mother turned her head and gave an irritated look over to her daughter. Swaying her hips, the woman reached out and snatched the blonde twintails into her hands before yanking on them, making sure to pull hard enough for Naruko’s still sleeping face to be near Kon’s massive cock.   
  
“Don’t you think she’s just beautiful? Nothing more than your cumdump and toilet.~” Kushina chuckled and pushed her daughter’s head toward her young lover’s cock, forcing the blonde’s lips open. “Treat her how you like, Husband. She is literally your object, just like me.~” Keeping her hand on the back of Naruko’s head, the older woman forced the blonde down Kon’s cock, jerking him off with the young girl’s mouth. Slamming the young slut’s head up and down along the cock, the redhead knew that her little girl wouldn’t respond, especially when Kon was already ready to force another load right down her throat.

 

However, just as the older woman starts forcing her daughter’s head up and down faster and rougher by the second, the blonde girl’s eyes flutter open briefly. It took another moment, right when Kon slammed into her throat and came, for Naruko to fully wake up, gasping and screaming as cum flooded her throat. Even as it spurted out of her nose and filled her throat, the young girl was left with no choice but to breathe in her boyfriend’s spunk, choking as she tried to push back but was held down by her mother. After a moment or two, she was finally allowed to pull back, gasping as she looked up and saw nothing but her mother’s supple ass cheeks in her face. Kushina purposefully spread her rear end in Naruko’s face and plopped down on her daughter’s face, leaving her daughter to gag and grab her throat. Gasping and sputtering, Naruko watched as her mother kissed her boyfriend over and over again, groaning as the plump rear end bounced in her face. She was left to sit and watch, her pussy dripping, as she thought over and over again about how much of a loser she was and how much better Kon was than her.

 

Kushina smirked as she looked back toward her slut of a daughter, moving herself just enough to let the blonde see her face. “How does it feel being used as nothing but a toy for my husband, Slut?~” The redhead chuckled as she watched Naruko’s eyes roll into the back of her head, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck. She happily planted her lips against Naruko’s and stuck her tongue deep into the girl’s mouth, scooping out as much delicious cum as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon spends time at Ino’s home today and meets with Sakura before the day is up.

Standing in her doorway in her usual fishnet outfit, the jacket that barely covered her breasts, and a tiny skirt that barely covered her plump rear end, Anko couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she greeted her student at the door. “Kon! I’m so glad that you were willing to come to my home today.~” The purple-haired woman giggled to herself as she leaned forward to place a kiss on the young man’s cheek, groaning playfully when he brought his hand to her face and gently pushed her away.

 

“Cut the crap, Anko. Just tell me why the fuck I’m here.”

 

Anko nodded and gestured into her home, stepping out of the way of the door to allow Kon to walk in. “Yes, Sir!~” A heavy breath left the woman’s lips as she watched her only student make his way into her home, a soft blush coming to her cheeks for a moment. “Kushina’s been quite the good bitch for you lately, Master. She’s gone and told that idiot husband of hers just what a good student you’ve been for us.” A cruel and almost exaggerated grin came to the purple-haired woman’s lips as she watched Kon sit down on the couch in her living room, closing the front door behind her. “So, the Fourth Hokage has decided to allow you to have a partner in your training. Dumbass doesn’t realize that just means you get a new bitch to fuck.~”

 

Right at that moment, there was a knock on the door she had closed, her tongue dragging along her lips as she knew exactly who it was. “That must be them. Just a moment, Kon.~” Anko happily swayed her hips as she spun around and opened the door to her home, revealing a busty blonde standing in a crop top that barely held her breasts together. She was able to see the young man’s lips curl into a smile as Ino placed a hand on her hip, a blush coming to her cheeks. “I wondered just how long you were going to-”   
  
“You must be Kon!~” The sheer glee and excitement in Ino’s voice was almost enough to make Kon groan despite enjoying her hourglass figure and long blonde hair, knowing he was going to enjoy yanking it as he bent her over whatever object he wanted. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you! I’ve been wanting to meet a big boy like you for awhile now, you know.~” Ino swayed her hips as she made her way over toward Kon, closing the door with her rear end before stopping in front of him and playfully blowing the young man a kiss.

 

Of course, it was at that moment that Anko decided to step forward and bump her hips with the new girl, an excited and lustful smile on her lips. She slowly wrapped one of her arms around Ino’s waist, pulling the young woman close to her and looking at her favorite student. “So, what do you think of your new teammate? Pretty sexy, isn’t she?~” There was a clearly flirtatious air coming from the two women as they stood there in front of the young man, both of them sharing a quick glance with each other.

 

“I look forward to being your new partner, Kon. As well as your new cumdump.~” Ino playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as her eyes traveled along Kon’s body, ending up at his crotch and seeing the bulge that formed in his clothing. “Especially, your new cumdump.~”

 

Anko giggled quietly as she clenched onto Ino’s waist just a little bit, cooing as she tugged the blonde closer to her. “Don’t worry, Master. Her little boyfriend doesn’t know a thing. No one does.”   
  
“Maybe…. Maybe we should have a bit of team bonding…? It is our first day together, after all….” There was a small sense of nervousness in the blonde’s voice as her eyes remained locked on Kon’s cock, even though she was able to know when Anko started to bounce beside her, even seeing her nod in excitement. However, there was no hesitation before the two women made their way to Kon, Ino being the first one to lean in and drag her tongue along the young man’s lips in an attempt to tease him. She quickly pulled the young man into a kiss without a care in the world, moaning against his lips and loving the way he tasted against her lips.

 

Though, the purple-haired woman wasn’t going to be shown up by the new girl so easily, cupping her student’s cheeks and pulling him into a kiss while stealing him away from Ino. There was a look of pure satisfaction on her face as she started to make out with her student, pouting the moment he was pulled away from her and locking lips with the blonde all over again. “Awe… That’s not fair! You can’t just try and take my favorite student from me like that!”

 

Pulling away from the kiss that she was sharing with Kon, Ino glared at Anko, lust, desire, and annoyance on her face. “Look, it’s not my fault that he tastes so good, alright?! It’s just… Addicting how good he feels.” The blush on her cheeks only grew darker as she continued to look at the purple-haired woman, watching her nod in agreement. “Just… Just a few more kisses, okay?”

 

“Why don’t you share some of those kisses with me?~” Anko didn’t hesitate to pull Ino into a loving and affectionate kiss right in front of Kon, more than happy to give him a moment’s break as she began making out with the blonde. One kiss was quickly followed by another, and then another until the two were just simply making out without mercy and getting far too into it. Of course, no one in the room mattered as the two women swapped spit, moaning into their kisses and putting on a show for Kon.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

The two women sat on either side of Kon’s lap, both of them breathing heavily and huffing as they moved their breasts along the young man’s thick shaft. Both Anko and Ino were fully dressed, but their figures allowed them to easily give him a proper titfuck right there in the purple-haired woman’s living room. “Ino, as Kon’s teammate, this will be one of your duties. You need to make sure to please him any time he asks, even if your boyfriend is in the room.”   
  
“Of course!~” Once again, there was a sense of eagerness and excitement in Ino’s voice as a heavy and lustful breath slipped from her lips. “I plan on being the best cumdump of a teammate that Kon could ever want!” The young blonde watched as the other woman leaned down and licked the head of Kon’s shaft, moaning quietly as it throbbed between her breasts and against her clothing.

 

“Let me warn you, Ino. If you fail to please Kon, you will be replaced. There are plenty of worthless bitches like you for him to fuck in Konoha.” Anko’s voice was cold as she lapped up what she could of Kon’s cock, wanting to make him cum as quickly as she possibly could. “Do you understand?”

 

The young blonde quickly nodded her head as she leaned down to imitate Anko’s movements, wrapping her lips around the head of the thick cock. However, not even a moment passed before she was already kissing the purple-haired woman around the head of Kon’s shaft. “Perfectly! I promise that I won’t let either of you two down.” Wrapping her lips around the head of her new partner’s length, the teal-eyed woman moaned as she felt him start thrusting away into her kiss with Anko.

 

“I’m going to cum, Bitches. Don’t make a mess.”

 

Both of the women didn’t hesitate to swirl their tongues around what they could of Kon’s incredible member, gasping happily when he came all over them. Rope after rope of cum spurted from his cock and painted their faces, drenching them in his spunk as well as covering their clothing. However, neither one of them bothered to break away from the kisses they were sharing around his cock, their lips meeting over and over again as their eyes drifted over at the young man. Not a word was said, but it was clear that they wanted more and wanted to know if they had done a good job of pleasing him since they both came.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Ino couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she guided Kon into her home. It was nothing big or fancy, just a quaint little home that had a few rooms and the essentials. “My boyfriend just left a few minutes ago, and Anko was busy today. So, that means we’re all alone.~” There was no mistaking the near obsession in her voice as she spoke to him, causing Kon to cock his head to the side just a small bit. “I’ve been excited for this since we first met, Kon. Getting to be alone with you is going to be the best part about becoming a ninja…”   
  
“Really? You want me to yourself that badly?”

 

“Of course! Anko and Kushina are two old bitches that don’t deserve you!” The young blonde licked her lips and planted a hand on her hips, trying to look as gorgeous and slutty as she possibly could. “I mean, look at me! Young, fit, far more toned. And my tits are just as big as Anko’s!” Ino brought both of her hands to her breasts, hoisting them up and almost out of her clothes before letting them drop back down and show off just how perky they really were. “Not to mention, far perkier than hers.” There was a pause between the two as Ino took a step back away from Kon, allowing him a better view of her body.

 

“So, why don’t you just pick a better slut model, me!” Ino quickly grinned as she pulled her top over her breasts, flashing the young man in front of her and loving the way she could see him staring at her body. “I’ve got a better figure than those two old sluts. Just forget about them. Play with me and let me be your only bitch.” She was doing her best to encourage the young man to listen to her and just fuck her, and only her, all day. The young blonde had no clue if it would work or not, but there was only one way to find out. “I understand though, Kon… Kushina and Anko are just places to dump your cum and breed like whores. I doubt their men will ever notice that the children they’ll end up raising are yours.”   
  
Holding her hand out without putting her top back down, Ino gently grabbed onto Kon’s hand and pulled him toward her room. She was more than happy to have his attention and do what she could to convince him to dump the two sluts that got her to be here in the first place. Of course, that didn’t matter to her as she felt his hand come down and swat at her plump ass cheeks, causing them to shake and jiggle with each step. “Oooh. Do it again.~”

 

Ino playfully stopped at the doorway to her room, gasping and moaning like a true slut as she was spanked once again where she was standing. “I’m sure their men will raise your children with pride, but wouldn’t it be so much better to just give me a kid and force my boyfriend to raise him? He’s a dumbass anyway. I doubt he’d be able to tell the difference.~” A quiet and lustful chuckle left the blonde as she opened the door to her bedroom, taking a step in and gently pushing Kon onto her bed. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me since I first laid eyes on you, Kon… I hope you’ll actually do that. Treat me like the slut that you make the other women of Konoha want to be.~”

 

The young woman gently and playfully pushed Kon onto her bed with a soft smile, wasting no time in straddling his lap. Despite being fully dressed, Ino was more than happy to lean down and press her lips against his own. “Let me prove my worth to you, Kon. I’m far better than those ugly old hags. I’ll be the best bitch Konoha can offer you.” She wasted no time in shifting her clothing out of the way to expose her pussy. In an instant, her hand guided his already hardening cock toward her soaked pussy lips. “I didn’t tell you this before, but… I’m a virgin. I was saving myself for my boyfriend, but your cock is far more worth it than he is.”

 

There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation as Ino dropped herself down into Kon’s lap, impaling herself on his incredibly hard cock and screaming out to the heavens. She didn’t wait for her body to adjust before she began bouncing on his cock. There was no reason to when pleasure was the only thing she could feel right now. The pain was easily washed out by the enthusiasm and lust that was driving her. “Oh god, Kon! Your dick is so big! I feel so full!~” Ino threw her head back in pure excitement as she brought both of her hands to her breasts. Her fingers sank into the soft flesh of her large mounds through her clothing as she near violently rode the massive member that skewered her cunt.

 

After a moment of admiring her own breasts, an idea came to the blonde’s mind. A bright smile spread across her cheeks as she threw her arms above her head, allowing her breasts to heave with each bounce that she made. “Kon! Watch my tits fucking bounce as I ride your cock, Kon!~” Heavy and blissful moans radiated from her lips as she tried her best to fuck herself senseless on his throbbing member.

 

Her virginity shredding, her loyalty to her boyfriend ruined, her body on fire, and her mind only wanting one thing, Ino felt like she was on cloud nine. Every time she dropped back into Kon’s lap, she could feel his cock slam against her womb. “My boyfriend is never going to get a taste of my pussy. I belong to you, Kon. All women in Konoha should! With a cock like this, all women in the world should be your bitches!~” Letting out a sharp and heavenly gasp as she slammed her ass down against Kon’s hips, Ino clenched her hands in her hair. “Fuck! No women ever deserve to have a cock inside of them that’s inferior to yours. Your cock is the only one that a woman should ever touch!~”

 

Quickly leaning down and planting her hands on either side of Kon’s head, a quiet and loving giggle slipped from her lips as she allowed him to motorboat her through her clothes. “Does my virgin pussy feel good, Kon? Do you like having such a tight, untouched cunt wrapped around your cock?” Ino cooed quietly as Kon began thrusting into her with an even faster pace than she was bouncing. It felt wonderful to her, but she didn’t want to accidentally ruin the moment for him. She was he new teammate and she wanted to be the best she could, even as the bed violently shook underneath them, threatening to break any moment now.

 

A surprised groan escaped her as she felt Kon’s firm grip land on her panty-clad ass cheeks, both of his hands getting a good grip on her body. In a single moment, she felt herself get yanked back down into his lap as his cum flooded into her womb. “Yes yes yes yes yes!~” Ino’s entire body began to spasm as she wrapped her arms around the young man’s head, keeping him as close to her as she possibly could. It felt so wonderful to be getting filled with her new teammate’s spunk, knowing full well that she was going to be impregnated by it and have to lie to her boyfriend about the baby. “It feels so good, baby… Don’t stop… Keep cumming inside me.”

 

With her ass still in Kon’s hands and her hips held firmly against his lap, Ino couldn’t stop herself from giggling as her pussy convulsed around the throbbing cock. “Well…? After a quick fuck, do you think my pussy is worth your cock? Since you came inside of me, I’d have to think it was, but you might just want another hole to dump your cum into.” The blonde quickly pushed herself off the bed until she was sitting up straight in his lap. “If that’s what you want, I’d be more than happy to let you have it. I do belong to you, after all.~”

 

Another quiet giggle left her as she felt the young man underneath her start thrusting into her yet again, clearly ready and wanting for round 2. “Thank you, Baby. I’m glad my pussy can hold all the cum you want it to.~”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Back in Anko’s home, or rather Kon’s second home, he smiled as he watched a pink-haired kunoichi bounce her head in his lap. It was one thing to have Ino Yamanaka become his teammate in a day or two, but it was another entirely to have her rival, Sakura Haruno, groaning and moaning as she dragged her tongue along his cock. It was clear from the look in her eyes that she was both loving and regretting every second of this. But, as Sakura continued to bob her head and drag her tongue along Kon’s cock, it was clear which feeling was far more present to her.

 

Deep down, she couldn’t believe she was doing something like this. Not only was Kon a stranger to her, but she was completely topless as she planted a few kisses on the head of his dick. She didn’t even hesitate to take it into her mouth and swallow around it like a good slut, especially once Kon put his hand on the top of her head and she could feel his grip tighten.   
  
“I didn’t think you’d be this good of a cocksucker, but I’m pleasantly surprised. You’re a better cunt than I expected you to be.”   
  
The pink-haired woman’s eyes widened as she heard that, a deep blush coming to her cheeks. “I… I…” She didn’t know what to say as she lowered her head down to the base of Kon’s thick cock, licking away at it like it was her favorite treat. “I can’t believe you have a dick this big and delicious…” Sakura took a moment to pull her head back and look down the length of it one more time, taking a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself to take every inch in one go.

 

Luckily for her, she was able to pull it off a moment later. With that deep breath, Sakura pushed her head down as far as it could go, taking in each and every inch of Kon’s cock in one go. Of course, that one push was also enough to push him over the edge and into an orgasm. It caught her off guard when thick glops of cum suddenly flooded her throat and poured directly into her stomach, especially when she could feel his thick shaft throbbing and twitching inside of her neck.

 

Even as she tried her best to pull away, the hand on the back of her head keeping her in place, Sakura found herself obediently and absentmindedly swallowing down every drop of cum that was gifted to her. At least, every drop that didn’t seep out the corner of her lips and down her chin onto her breasts. The amount that was poured into her was absurd, almost enough to make some spill out of her nostrils if the hand on the back of her head didn’t move in time. However, it did, allowing her to pull back and start coughing up Kon’s spunk right back onto his throbbing and pulsing dick. “Oh my god… There was so much… I thought… I thought I was going to choke on it…” Tilting her head upward to look at him, Sakura found herself immediately silenced as that thick and cum-coated cock was forced back down into her throat. 

 

“I might just ask Anko to assign you to my team… I do need a third teammate, after all. And, I think you and that cunt, Ino, would look great around my cock.”

 

Sakura’s eyes went wide as she heard Ino’s name, wondering just how long the two had been on the same team or what they had done together up until now. She slowly pulled her head off of Kon’s shaft and planted another kiss on the tip, looking him in the eyes with a shocked and stunned look. “I-Ino? Just how long have you two been-” Once again, she was forced to take his cock into her throat without a care in the world. If it wasn’t for the fact that she had trained her gag reflex out of her in training, she would’ve indeed been gagging and choking on the impressive dick.   
  
“Just get back to sucking on my cock, you dumb busty pink-haired slut. If you can make me cum again, I’ll probably fuck you just like I did Ino.” There was a pause in Kon’s voice as he ran his hand through Sakura’s hair. “Then again… I don’t know if I want four bitches pregnant. Ino, Kushina, and Anko are enough… But, you can probably tell your shitty boyfriend the child is yours and not have a problem.”

 

Losing her air the longer she stayed on Kon’s cock, Sakura didn’t know what to think. The arousal that burned inside of her left her wanting more and to be fucked right here and now. But the thought of lying to her boyfriend about the child made her want to vomit. Though, the thought of being knocked up by a cock so thick and perfect made her swallow down around it, trying to get Kon to cum without realizing she was doing it.

 

A soft smile came to Sakura’s lips as she began to slowly bob her head, ignoring the fact that the front door to Anko and Kon’s home opened behind her. She didn’t know or really care who it was that walked in as she worked on making Kon cum, but the soft chuckle that left him was enough to make her smile.   
  
“Damnit, Kushina. Can’t you wait even a day not to take my cock? Or are you here to try and take me from Anko yet again?~” There was a sense of superiority and determination in his voice as his cock throbbed inside of Sakura’s throat. “You’ll have to wait your turn. As you can see, I’ve already got a Konoha slut around my cock.”

 

“Little Sakura here? Kon, I’m disappointed… You’re giving up a mature, busty and experienced woman like myself for some young and untalented cumdump? I should be hurt.~” A quiet and almost endearing chuckle rumbled in her throat. “I can be patient. Anything for you, Kon.~”   
  
Sakura wanted to whip her head around and turn to face Kushina after hearing her talk like that. She was doing her best to please Kon and make him cum a second time so she could get knocked up. She didn’t need some bitch twice her age showing up and ruining things. However, she was left no choice but to continue to dutifully bob her head and work over her Master’s cock yet again. Even as she could hear Kushina approach her and feel a soft hand run through her hair, Kon was her focus. She wanted that baby, after all. No matter what it took, she was going to get fucked by this delicious dick.


End file.
